


Golds et soutiens-gorge

by Dilly



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une divinité maléfique transforme les chevaliers d'or en femmes... Feuilleton de drabbles complètement crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost de Fanfiction.net et Fanfic-fr.net.

**Episode 1**

Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur la nouvelle poitrine d'Aphrodite. Non pas par concupiscence, ou parce qu'il aurait aimé connaître le numéro de son chirurgien, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient plus gros que les siens.

Hé oui ! Une divinité malfaisante avait étendu son emprise sur le Sanctuaire, antique dieu androgyne qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à transformer tous les chevaliers d'or en femmes.

Aphrodite avait ainsi vu sa taille fondre et ses fesses rebondir, ses muscles s'affiner et son timbre partir dans des aigus que seule une Japonaise en pleine crise d'hystérie devant un groupe d'Idols pouvait émettre.

Shaka faillit ne s'apercevoir de rien. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de son bain qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait pris du poids et que cette graisse était étrangement venue se loger à l'endroit de ses pectoraux.

Mû se fit appeler « maman » par Kiki. Deathmask et Milo firent une dépression. Saga et le Vieux maître se mirent en quête d'un remède, du côté du désert sacré du Taklamahara situé en Belgique. Aldébaran se fit appeler « tata » par Kiki. Et enfin, Camus ne sortit plus qu'en chemise large, afin d'éviter les regards trop appuyés du chevalier du Scorpion, qui finit d'ailleurs par sombrer dans l'alcool.

Quant à Kanon, pour changer, il était jaloux.

Le dieu androgyne n'avait fait de lui qu'une grande perche sans formes. Il l'avait dépossédé à la fois de ses muscles et de son joujou, il se sentait fade. Aphrodite, elle, enfin, _lui_ , avait hérité d'une bouche pulpeuse (elle l'était déjà auparavant d'ailleurs, mais là, c'était pire), d'une taille betty-pagesque et d'une poitrine à la fois lourde et galbée.

Avec son maquillage, il était devenu une véritable pin-up.

Alors Kanon acheta un wonderbra et des coussinets en silicone, mais Aphrodite le remarqua et se moqua de lui.

« On essaye de paraître plus pourvue qu'on est ? »

« Ça te fait rire ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas belle en femme, moi ? J'ai des petits yeux et un visage long, pas de taille, de fesses et je suis maigre comme un clou ! »

« Je ne trouve pas si mal, moi… », susurra Aphrodite en faisant la moue.

Une moue adorable bien sûr. Il ponctua cette remarque d'un baiser sur la joue du dragon des mers.

« Tu sais Kanon, contrairement à ce qui s’est toujours dit, je n’ai jamais eu des goûts unilatéraux… »

 


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué ma poule, mais on nous a tous greffé des poitrines en rapport avec notre caractère.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protesta Milo. Et me dis pas que tes espèces d'obus sont censés représenter ta virilité conquérante !

\- P't'être bien que si ! Et les tiens ont vraiment une forme bizarre… ça doit pas être innocent !

\- Très drôle… J'trouve que c'est quand même Camus qui a les mieux…

\- Camus ? Bof… Il en a pas beaucoup lui.

- C'est pas la quantité qui compte.

\- Ouais mais c'est comme Shaka : il a le nichon prétentieux.

\- Pas faux.

\- À propos de Shaka, y'a un truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire…

\- Quoi ?

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le chevalier d'or du Cancer était souffleté par une main aux longs ongles limés en amandes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas permis de tâter ma poitrine, Masque de mort !

\- Allez, fais pas ta sucrée ! T'avais qu'à mieux la cacher d'ailleurs !

Malgré sa transformation, Shaka avait conservé son ancien habillement. Dépassant de sous sa toge, seul un soutien-gorge bon marché masquait un sein gauche que Bouddha n'aurait su voir.

\- N'empêche, ils ont exactement la bonne taille et la bonne hauteur ! Ah ah, si seulement j'étais encore un homme avec tout le matos opérationnel, je peux te dire ça fait longtemps que tu ne pourrais plus porter ton signe astrologique !

\- Vulgaire et grossier personnage ! Je sens que votre séance d'essayage, vous allez la faire sans moi !

Sur ces entrefaites, Milo arriva avec les vêtements. Ces derniers appartenaient tous à des femmes chevaliers : caleçons, chaussettes montantes, justaucorps…

\- Je suis allé voir toutes les femmes-chevaliers de plus d'1m75… Et ça n’a pas été facile de trouver la bonne couleur. J'ai aussi le maquillage d'Aphrodite.

\- Bravo ! Moi j'ai inspecté ses proportions et sa longue tignasse blonde.

\- Pervers…, siffla hautainement Shaka.

\- Elle est blond clair et bien brillante. Et mate-moi ce petit minois et ces yeux bleus ! Ces grandes jambes et ces deux petites dunes insolentes !

\- Ouais, j'en suis tout impatient, avoua Milo. On va enfin savoir !

 

Shaka dut ainsi revêtir les vêtements d'aérobic roses, puis détails indispensables, les talons hauts sous les bas de gymnastique. Pour finir, Milo lui tapota du fard à paupière bleu au-dessus des yeux, appliqua timidement du mascara sur ses cils, clippa des boucles en forme d'étoiles sur ses lobes, ourla sa bouche délicate de rose à lèvres.

 

Ils s'écartèrent pour mieux pouvoir admirer leur œuvre.

\- Ouais… Y'a pas de doute… C'est _Elle_.

\- Oui. Il lui ressemble en tous points.

Émus, les deux golds saints braillèrent le nom du fantasme de leur enfance.

_\- …BARBIE !!!_

 


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

  
  


_Pendant ce temps, en Belgique…_

  
  


« Cela commence à m'inquiéter, Vieux maître », murmurait une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus à une petite chinoise au menton volontaire. « Nous sommes en Belgique depuis maintenant deux semaines, et pour l'instant nulle trace de ce désert sacré de Taklamahara... »

« Ho ho ! Vous les Grecs vous n'êtes que des enfants », répondit la petite chinoise en savourant son cornet de frites. « Vous avez oublié les anciennes choses, datant d'avant le Déluge. »

« Certes », grogna Saga en considérant le sac de gaufres liégeoises qu'il devait porter. « Mais sur la carte que j'ai il n'y aucune mention du Taklamahara. …C'est comme Jamir tiens, on n'a jamais entendu parler de pays portant ce nom. »

Une canne se balança et deux yeux noirs et bridés demeurèrent stoïques.

« Si. Il y a Jammu et le Cachemire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors les saints papyrus nous guident. »

« Hum, veuillez m'excuser de ma possible impertinence Vieux maître, mais ce n'est pas sur la Grand Place que nous risquons de croiser des chameaux. Et si mon frère et quelques autres ne retrouvent pas leur ancien corps rapidement, on a plus qu'à rouvrir le Cap Sounion ! »

Mais le Vieux Maître avait à peine écouté ce dernier argument. Il (ou plutôt elle) s'était dressé sur ses deux ballerines et inspectait une enseigne qu'il désignait de sa canne.

« Léonidas… C'est un nom grec n'est-ce-pas ? C'est peut-être un indice ! »

 

* * *

 

_Au même moment, au Sanctuaire._

  
  


« Mouah ah ! On se plaint mais quand je pense à mon bras cassé de frère obligé de se farcir le Père Fouras, je me dis que c'est un coup à se repayer une myxomatose ! Y'a pas à dire, je préfère encore être là à me bichonner le tampax ! »

« Parle pour toi ma poule, j'ai hâte qu'il revienne avec son putain de remède, être moi-même ça me manque ! Un Cancer privé de ses attributs c'est comme Athéna sans son sceptre, ça fait désordre ! »

  
  


« Hum… Ils font un concours ? », s'enquit tranquillement Camus les yeux mi-clos.

« Va savoir », répondit Shaka en se resservant une tasse de thé.

 


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

 

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Dokho et Saga étaient partis en quête d'un remède pour soigner le changement de sexe des chevaliers d'or. Aucune nouvelle d'eux n'étant parvenue depuis leur dernière carte postale du Mannekenpis (« Bon baisers de Bruxelles – l'affaire est en cours »), on avait donc dû faire appel aux Sauveurs, la bande des cinq héros japonais aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, capables d'affronter avec leur seul cosmos dieux olympiens, hommes de trois mètres cinquante (?) et norvégiennes alcooliques psychopathes.

Immédiatement, ceux-ci avaient accouru au Sanctuaire dans le jet privé de Saori, et si Shiryu était venu aider Mû dans ses recherches sur les anciens papyrus, l'assistance que les Bronze avaient pu apporter à leurs aînés ne s'avoua finalement pas toujours aussi glorieuse, car quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'enflammer son cosmos ou de servir de bouclier humain, il fallait avouer que nos héros se retrouvaient plutôt démunis.

« Hum, Seiya, s'il-te-plaît, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Kiki pendant que je travaille avec Shiryu. »

« Mon petit Shun, comment tu trouves ma nouvelle robe assortie à mon rouge à lèvres ? »

« Hyoga. Il me faut un soutien-gorge minimizer et des épaulettes. »

…« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici,  _ **déchet**_  ? »

Masque-de-mort, qui avait rampé en silence près de la sixième maison muni d'un grappin d'escalade pour entrer par une fenêtre, venait de se prendre un coup de pied cinglant en pleine face.

L'Italien aux désormais attributs d'Italienne, à genoux sur les antiques marches, s'essuya le visage puis cracha aux pieds de celui qui l'avait frappé.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Le transformé leva la tête. Derrière mollets et cuisses musclés dans un justaucorps bleu marine, trois nattes de plumes cuivrées se balançaient dans la brise.

« C'est moi, Phénix », dit l'étranger d'une voix grave. « Et si tu t'imagines que je vais laisser un transsexuel lesbienne attenter à la virginité de la Vierge, ou faire le voyeur quand il prend sa douche ou met sa petite culotte, tu fais une grave erreur, chevalier... »

Il ponctua cette réplique d'un petit rire.

« J'ai bien fait de monter la garde ici. Il y a vraiment des idiots. Enfin…»

Il toisa avec un sourire moqueur la poitrine deathmaskienne.

« …Je voulais dire des idiotes.»

« Connard... Depuis quand Shaka a besoin d'un chaperon ? Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'espionner d'abord ! »

Ikki lui prit son grappin.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? »

« C'est pour me gratter le dos. »

« Et mon frère, c'est Schwarzenegger ? »

« Tire-toi de là ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui va retourner dans ton temple... faire de la couture ! »

« Espèce de... _Cro-Magnon_ ! »

« Pétasse ! »

« Machiste ! »

« Hermaphrodite ! »

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Deathmaskette rentrait piteusement chez lui/elle sans petites culottes, et Phénix franchissait à nouveau le seuil de la sixième maison, son air grave et sombre nullement apaisé par les délicates notes de cithare et d'encens qui harmonisaient la demeure pleine de lumière et cierges en tout genre.

« Shaka, Masque-de-mort ne t'embêtera plus. Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. »

« Merci Ikki. Peux-tu venir ici s'il-te-plaît ? »

La voix de Shaka n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa transformation en femme ; elle était juste imperceptiblement plus aigue, mais toujours aussi mélodieuse et douce.

Il était dans sa salle de prières en train d'arranger des bouquets de fleurs artificielles.

Le regard d'Ikki s'attarda d'abord sur les mains fines aux grands ongles diaphanes qui s'affairaient consciencieusement entre les pétales de tissu. Puis il remonta sur les poignets frêles et les bras nus et charmants qui s'étiraient hors de la toge resserrée à la taille.

« Shaka, j'ai… »

Mais la fin de la phrase se perdit, une lueur tremblante comme le reflet des torches sur l'eau s'était formée sur ses yeux.

« Ikki », demanda alors la voix douce, « peux-tu me donner les grands lys ? »

« Les grands lys ? », répéta faiblement Ikki.

« Oui, à droite. »

Ikki alla à gauche ; Shaka se tourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait, lui adressant du même coup ses yeux turquoise aux cils fournis et recourbés par les hormones. Ikki leva le menton et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard devenait brumeux et rêveur ; il eut un geste du bras droit et renversa une statue.

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu comprends, Mû. Auparavant, j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Ikki. Mais depuis qu'il est revenu au Sanctuaire, je ne retrouve plus le noble combattant d'autrefois. On dirait… une espèce de carpette. Il semble avoir perdu toute fierté. Il est devenu gauche, il a cassé un de mes vases. Et sa voix... tremble quand il parle, à se demander s'il ne boit pas, tant il a le regard étrange. Je suis constamment obligé de lui répéter les choses, il a l'air complètement sonné. On ne croirait plus voir le flamboyant phénix qui m'a vaincu, mais plutôt l'idiot du village. »

 

 


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

 

Pendant ce temps-là, en Belgique.  _– Ou plutôt il y a plusieurs semaines, si nous sommes conséquents en matière de chronologie._

 

  
« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… », murmura Saga entre ses dents.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés chez Léonidas, pittoresque antre de toutes les débauches de cette fin de XXème siècle, la jeune chinoise aux macarons ornés de rubans rouges ne cessait de bondir, pareille à la fleur de printemps éclose dans une profonde vallée se plaisant à imiter les joyeux tamarins, et qui vérifie en s'étiolant cette pénétrante pensée de Goethe : « Wer fremde Sprachen nicht kennt weiß nichts von seiner eigenen. » (1) Ainsi courait-elle d'un endroit à un autre, considérant les monticules de chocolat multicolores, avec dans le regard ce pétillement des personnes du troisième âge chez qui la gourmandise est venue remplacer la luxure. D'une certaine manière, c'était la logique même ; mais transvasez dans un corps d'adolescent un vieillard de presque trois cent années, puis par une extraordinaire opération d'alchimie métamorphosez-le en jeune femme, et vous vous serez risqué à un mélange plutôt étrange, aboutissant sur une anomalie de la nature, un homoncule féminin, quelque bizarrerie que se plairaient à étudier avec profit un peintre, un anatomiste, un psychologue, et peut-être même un philosophe.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez choisi ? », demanda le plus jeune employé, un charmant garçon aux yeux verts qui ne devait pas apprécier Balzac.

« C'est que tout a l'air tellement délicieux, ho ho ! »

« Dans ce cas nous pouvons vous proposer un assortiment de nos meilleures spécialités, dans différentes tailles de coffrets. »

« Donnez-nous un XXL », trancha Saga, arrêtant Dokho avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Le garçon fit un paquet avec une application particulière, tout en adressant de grands sourires à Saga qui se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Mademoiselle est sans doute mannequin. »

« Il veut te dire qu'il te trouve anorexique », lui traduisit Chun'Dokho en sortant son cornet.

« Un grand assortiment pour ces dames », fit le jeune homme en tendant le paquet au caissier, un vieillard à la peau parcheminée. (2)

Les deux aventurières sortirent de la boutique, puis s'installèrent à la terrasse d'une brasserie : Saga pour se rafraîchir, Chun-Dokho pour attaquer ses chocolats.

« …Il avait dit quoi là-dessus, Confucius ? », siffla Saga devant un tel manque de retenue.

« Que le ventre a toujours raison ! », s'exclama le roshi avec une adorable moue, tout en sortant du sac une carte indiquant cette raison sociale mystérieuse, encadrée de symboles ésotériques :

ORDRE de GILGAMESH

« Je savais bien que nous étions au bon endroit ! », s'exclama Dokho.

« C'est vrai que ce vieux était bizarre », dit Saga en s'emparant de la carte.

Il s'aperçut alors que quelques mots avaient hâtivement été ajoutés au dos, au stylo bille :  _Rendez-vous à la Gare de marchandises, près du wagon à charbon, à minuit._

Saga et le Vieux Maître redevenu jeune se regardèrent.

 

 

 **à** **suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) et a fortiori.  
> (2) c'était le cliché littéraire nécessaire à tout bon feuilleton.


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

 

Pendant que nos deux aventurières bravaient tous les dangers dans un pays lointain et inconnu, la vie poursuivait son cours tranquille au Sanctuaire, avec ses hauts et ses bas, et surtout ses petits hauts.

Les chemises à épaulettes et les soutiens-gorge minimizer n'avaient pas eu l'effet que Camus en escomptait ; certes le regard de Milo ne déviait plus sur sa poitrine quand il lui parlait « entre hommes », mais il se délectait de son visage androgyne avec d'autant plus d'insistance.

Kanon et Aphrodite filaient le parfait amour, expérimentant toutes sortes d'objets étranges à embouts multiples pour suppléer à la déficience du Gémeaux.

Quant au digne Shaka, il avait fini par troquer son vieux soutien-gorge discount contre un modèle tout neuf avec petit nœud sur la bretelle, coquetterie qui contrastait de manière très comique avec le reste de son habillement.

« J'avais toujours aimé son regard », pensa Milo, « mais le fait que le reste de l'emballage soit féminin… C'est comme si je voyais cette beauté soudain d'un autre point de vue, et maintenant elle me trouble. Ses yeux clairs sont si magnétiques sous ses sourcils fourchus. »

« Quel dommage que Kanon ne puisse pas retrouver sa virilité », songeait Aphrodite en s'épilant les jambes. « Car au fond et comme on dit, le marteau n'est que le prolongement du bras. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui arrive à Ikki », déclara tout haut Shaka en remontant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et par là même le petit nichon cyclope qui pointait hors de sa toge orange. « Dès que j'ouvre les yeux il se met à trébucher ou à pâlir, tel un homme pris de boisson, ou terrorisé. Quand je lui souris et que je lui adresse une parole bonne, ainsi que le Bouddha le recommande, voici qu'on croirait voir un petit chien, baissant les oreilles et remuant la queue. Je crois qu'il a été traumatisé par notre combat pendant la bataille des douze maisons. Tu ne crois pas, Mû ? »

Le Bélier haussa les épaules. Pour lui devenir une femme n'avait pas changé grande chose à sa vie. Il passait ses journées dans d'obscures recherches à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire avec Shiryu, espérant trouver un indice qui les mettrait sur la voie de la guérison.

« Personnellement, cette malédiction n'a modifié en rien mes habitudes personnelles. Je poursuis ma vie de méditation, et je ne crois finalement pas que la condition féminine, que le Bouddha pensait peu propice à la vie monacale, car par nature portée vers le luxe, la séduction et la débauche, m'ait influencé en quoique ce soit. Il est vrai que j'avais atteint un tel stade dans l'abandon de tous les vices de l'humanité que les petites cruautés féminines, ce penchant vers la volupté et le soin de son apparence ne pouvaient pas avoir prise sur moi, en dépit de mon nouveau corps. Ceci dit, entre nous, je peux bien te l'avouer, Mû… »

Mû tendit l'oreille. Il pressentait une révélation fracassante.

Les sourcils blonds se crispèrent, et Shaka murmura : « J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau pisser debout. »


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

 

C'était arrivé comme dans un rêve.

Elle, enfin Shaka, l'étrange créature qu'était devenu Shaka, avait accouru vers lui, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur sa nuque, et il avait senti le divin parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle, et quelque chose de plus profond encore. "Oui", s'était-il entendu répondre, sans même comprendre la question, puis "Shaka tu sens bon", alors que s'appuyaient contre son torse le relief d'une poitrine en deux parties, et que le battement de cils dorés... "Ikki ! Mais tu m'entends ? Je suis en train de faire une hémorragie interne, il faut que tu m'accompagnes chez Mû tout de suite !"

Le phénix cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un de ses propres genma-ken.

"Tu... quoi ?"

"Je saigne à l'intérieur. Si on ne fait rien je suis perdu !"

*floc*

Ikki baissa les yeux : entre les deux pieds nus et magnifiques du chevalier de la Vierge, une minuscule tache rouge et fraîche étoilait le carrelage du temple. Une deuxième goutte tomba.

"Aide-moi Ikki, ça ne s'arrête pas !"

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mû ôtait ses lunettes et reposait son spéculum.

"Il n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. Il a ses règles."

Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais Deathmask et les autres s'étonnèrent.

"Comment ça se fait ? On les a déjà tous eu le mois dernier !"

"Shaka est un peu en retard", expliqua Mû.

"Oh mon dieu je suis émue", sanglota Aphrodite, "mon petit Shaka est devenue une femme."

"Tu parles d'une gonzesse", pesta Deathmask, "un vrai frigidaire oui."

"Mais je suis un homme à la fin !", protesta Shaka.

Le chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

"Si l'espèce d'affreux à cicatrice essaye de te monter dessus un jour..." Aphrodite désignait Ikki du doigt. "Il faudra que tu viennes me demander une petite pilule."

"Mais quelle mère maquerelle tu fais !", siffla le Cancer.

"Hé, fais attention comment tu parles à ma copine, toi", lança Kanon.

"Elle me cherche la goudou ?"

"Shaka, tu es si mignonne, tu ne veux pas que je te maquille ?", demanda Aphrodite en peignant d'une main ses cheveux blonds. "Tu seras aussi belle que Lana Turner !"

"Mais ça va pas ?"

"Shaka est très bien au naturel", ajouta Ikki.

 

* * *

 

**En Belgique**

 

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Saga et Dokho attendaient leur indic, dans une gare de marchandises bruxelloise. Il était minuit. Les rails, sur lesquels luisaient des éclats de bouteilles brisées, étaient déserts.

« Il ne va pas tarder », dit Dokho en caressant sa longue natte.

« Au fait, il n'y a pas un célèbre détective qui est belge ? »

« Non, il est anglais. »

« T'es sûr qu'il est pas au moins français ? »

« Chut, j'ai cru entendre un bruit », dit le Vieux Maître en se mettant en position de kung-fu.

« Ce n'est rien vieux maître, je ne ressens aucune cosmo-énergie », répondit le calme Saga.

C'était juste avant qu'il prît un coup de gourdin sur la tête. L'ancien grand pope se sentit flageoler… puis ce fut le néant.

 

 

**à suivre**


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 8**

  
  


"Je veux retourner dans mon volcan !"

  
  


La nuit était tombée dans le sixième temple, et Ikki était seul dans sa chambre d'ami, étendu sur un lit en pierre. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos sous ses gros sourcils froncés, le Ténébreux semblait plongé dans quelque méditation sur la haine et les différentes formes de déni, à moins que ce ne soit le pourquoi du comment une âme mélancolique en vient à repousser l'idée même de la justice…

Quoiqu'il en soit il devait finir par ouvrir les yeux, et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le relief central du drap, qui refusait de disparaître.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Il devait y avoir garden-party chez le phénix, ou bien cet ancien jeu de fête populaire qu'on appelle  _de Cocagne_.

On dit parfois également qu'il y a du monde au balcon ; le problème pour Ikki était plutôt qu'on avait relevé le pont-levis.

Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, le chevalier de bronze devait prendre les choses en main... Aussi tendit-il la droite vers le piquet solitaire. Mais ce faisant son regard rencontra celui de tous les bouddhas qui étaient dans la pièce.

« Oh pitié, je peux pas rester comme ça ! »

Il attendit encore cinq minutes, se concentrant sur toutes sortes d'images répulsives. Mais rien n'y faisait, une dose d'énergie inhabituellement haute s'était mystérieusement accumulée durant la journée et avait atteint le seuil critique.

Le Phénix tendit une deuxième fois la main, résolu à décharger l'engin en mode manuel. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas la décoration de la chambre qui l'en en empêcha, mais quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte, et entra. Ikki eut juste le temps de poser son oreiller sur son entrejambe, pour en camoufler l'animation.

« Excuse-moi Ikki, j'ai juste oublié de prendre ma chemise de nuit. »

C'était Shaka. En sous-vêtements. Seulement en sous-vêtements…

« Tiens il a le slip assorti au soutien-gorge », pensa Ikki, avant de se demander où il avait bien pu acheter ça.

Le blond alla fouiller dans les tiroirs du petit meuble près du lit de son compagnon d'armes.

« C'est au supermarché après Rodorio », pensa Ikki en détournant la tête. « Il a dû aller acheter ça là-bas. Je n'ose pas imaginer la scène… »

La pénombre avait beau masquer les couleurs et les détails, Ikki essayait de ne pas regarder les contours de la mince et grande silhouette, qui semblaient si mous et doux.

« Tu es bien couché dans ton lit Ikki ? », demanda Shaka de sa voix suave.

« Ah… Euh… Oui… Le lit est un peu dur mais hum… euh… on s'y habitue. »

« C'est bien. Je suis content que tu te plaises ici. »

Shaka avait trouvé sa chemise de nuit, une djellaba d'homme. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais… on dirait qu'il a du vernis à ongles sur les doigts de pieds ? »

« Bonne nuit Ikki », dit Shaka avant de refermer la porte, les yeux mi-clos.

Le phénix arbora en réponse un sourire idiot et de grands yeux brillants d'adoration. La porte se referma, il souleva son oreiller et s'en servit pour étouffer son cri de désespoir.

 

 


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

  
  


Quand Saga et Dokho se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une cellule de cave faiblement éclairée.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? », se demanda Saga à haute voix.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec le vieux de chez Léonidas, un membre de l'Ordre de Gilgamesh », rappela Dokho. « Mais tandis que nous l'attendions, on s'est fait assommer et amener ici. »

« Ainsi c'était un piège! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant vieux maître ? La porte qui ferme notre prison et nos liens ne seront pas difficiles à briser. »

« Effectivement, mais nous allons attendre. Je veux savoir qui se trouve derrière ce guet-apens. »

 

* * *

 

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Grecs**

  
  


Goguenard, Deathmask regarda Ikki traverser son temple, son sac de voyage à l'épaule et une trace de main féminine sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, mon poulet ? Tu t'es fait jeter par Kim Wilde ? »

Le Japonais ne répondit pas, le visage couvert d'ombre. Mais l'Italien, que les oestrogènes avaient rendu très curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de se rendre au temple de la Vierge, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, ma belle, qu'il adviendrait des choses si tu laissais entrer le Loup dans la bergerie... Allez, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui colles une tarte ? Il t'a espionnée pendant que tu prenais ton bain ? Non ? Il s'est glissé dans ton lit, le soir, alors que étais toute nue ? Non ? Il t'a renversée par terre sauvagement, et a troussé ta toge pour... »

« Non. Il m'a demandé en mariage », répondit laconiquement Shaka.

  
  



	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

 

« Shaka », s'étonna Mû, « je ne vois plus Ikki ces derniers jours... Il est reparti ? »

« Non, je l'ai congédié. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Cet impudent a osé me demander en mariage. Quand je pense qu'il prétendait rester chez moi pour me protéger contre Masque de Mort et ses idées libidineuses, quel hypocrite ! »

« En même temps, tu l'as cherché », déclara énigmatiquement le Bélier.

« Comment ça ? »

« Shaka, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'allumer avec ton soutien-gorge qui dépasse de ta toge. Je ne parle même pas du vernis dont tu as recouvert tes ongles de pieds. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! »

D'une onde télékinésique, Mû fit se retirer les chaussettes du moine ; des pieds blancs et délicats apparurent, maquillés d'un vernis rouge écarlate.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Le visage de Shaka tourna au rose profond. Il balbutia que c'était le Scorpion et le Cancer qui avaient oublié de lui passer les ongles au dissolvant après qu'ils l'aient costumé(e) en Barbie.

« Je croyais que Barbie mettait du fushia », opposa le Tibétain, sceptique.

« Milo préfère le vernis rouge, tu le sais bien, Mû. »

« Milo ou pas Milo », répliqua l'ancien ermite, pincé(e), « le fait que tu aies gardé ce vernis et que tu te sois achetée un nouveau soutien-gorge, avec un petit noeud sur la bretelle, est révélateur d'un certain état d'esprit et comportement. »

« Lequel ? », s'enquit Shaka, le sourcil dressé.

« Dans mon pays, il y a un nom pour ce genre de filles. »

Ulcéré(e), Shaka rassembla les pans de sa toge et quitta immédiatement le temple du bélier, pestant contre cette vieille fille du Tibet qui osait le traiter à mots couverts de « chaudasse ».

 

* * *

 

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Belges**

 

Nos deux Indiana Jones en jupettes n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut pour leur dévoiler un visage qu'ils avaient déjà croisé par le passé... ou plutôt le jour-même.

Devant eux, clefs en main, se tenait l'employé de la chocolaterie Léonidas, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts.

« C'est mon grand-père qui a alerté l'Ordre de Gilgamesh qui vous a faits prisonniers », expliqua-t-il. « Je vais défaire vos liens. »

Il s'exécuta, mais semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus le plaque contre le mur en le tenant seulement par le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cette histoire ? On nous a tendu un piège... Pourquoi ? »

« Lâchez-moi si vous souhaitez des explications ! »

« Lâche-le », intima Dokho à Saga.

Le gamin retomba par terre, les yeux flamboyants.

« Je viens vous sauver et je me fais tabasser, c'est la meilleure ! »

« Je crois que tu ne connais pas le sens du mot  _tabasser_  », dit Saga.

« Mais comment de frêles jeunes filles peuvent-elles être aussi fortes ? La légende serait-elle vraie ? »

« La légende ? », répéta la Chinoise en s'avançant.

 

 


	11. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

 

La mésaventure de Shaka avec Ikki ne tarda pas à faire le tour du Sanctuaire, avec des déformations rendant le Phénix coupable de divers outrages collant à sa réputation machiste.

Cela, bien sûr, ne contribua pas à diminuer la paranoïa de Camus, qui fuyait Milo autant que possible, mis mal à l'aise par ses regards appuyés. Car la masculinisation de son costume n'avait en rien réglé son problème.

Le Verseau dut alors se résoudre à envoyer Hyoga signifier au Scorpion qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, et qu'il fallait mettre un terme à leur amitié.

Personne ne le savait, mais cela le chagrinait extrêmement, car il avait toujours apprécié ce compagnon à la fois calme et sincère, avec qui il avait partagé tous les moments importants de sa vie. Si lui était (ou paraissait) froid et insensible, Milo était maître de ses émotions sans pour autant les rejeter. Et pour cela il l'admirait.

« Vas-y, coupe », dit-il enfin à Hyoga, lui tendant une paire de ciseaux.

« Maître, vous ne me demandez pas de couper vos beaux cheveux ? »

« Si. »

 

 

**Pendant ce temps, en Belgique moderne**

 

« La légende ? », répéta Dokho.

« Oui », dit le jeune belge. « Il est dit que de jeunes gens aux pouvoirs hors du commun viendront veiller sur l'Eau Sacrée. »

« Justement. Nous recherchons l'Eau Sacrée. »

« L'Ordre de Gilgamesh protège le passage qui y mène », répondit le chocolatier. « Mais le chemin qui va jusqu'au temple est si périlleux qu'aucun être humain normal n'a jamais pu l'approcher. On dit qu'elle est gardée par un sage aux pouvoirs incroyables. »

« Quels que soient les pouvoirs de ce sage, nous le vaincrons », assura Saga.

« Et qu'en est-il de ce passage ? », demanda Dokho.

« Le passage ouvre sur le désert légendaire du Taklamahara. »

« Nous avons cherché partout ce désert, ici à Bruxelles.»

« Mais il n'y a pas de désert en Belgique ! C'est un climat océanique ! Dans quel monde vivez-vous ? »

« Dans le reg près d'Athènes, quelle question ! », répondit Saga.

« Venons-en au fait », reprit Dokho. « Comment peut-il y avoir un passage ici, en Belgique, vers un désert qui n'est répertorié sur aucune carte ? »

« Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de l'Agartha », constata le jeune homme.

« C'est toi l'intellectuel du groupe », fit Saga en se tournant vers la Chinoise.

La Chinoise haussa les épaules.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le gouvernement nous ment. En fait la terre est Creuse. Le désert se trouve _sous_ la Belgique. »

« La Terre creuse… Et quoi encore ? »

« Si vous lisiez les revues spécialisées, vous connaîtriez toutes les choses qu'on nous cache ! Sur l'Atlantide, sur Mû, les extraterrestres de la zone 51… Savez-vous par exemple qu'un nouvel alignement des planètes provoquant une éclipse se reproduira en 2012 et qu'il marquera la fin du monde ? On raconte bien des choses… Même dans votre région, à Athènes, si connue pour sa tradition rationnelle… On dit que dans les montagnes voisines se produisent parfois des phénomènes lumineux étranges. De nombreuses personnes ont déjà vu des OVNIS. Les avions voient leurs instruments se détraquer. Et je ne parle pas de ces témoignages de gens qui se sont perdus dans la montagne, et qui pour certains d'entre eux ont croisé de grands hommes blonds sans sourcils vêtus de combinaison de métal, capables de faire bouger les objets en les regardant. Sans doute des aéronautes télépathes venus de Sirius. »

 

 


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

 

\- Un domaine interdit en Grèce gardés par des hommes aux pouvoirs télékinésiques, et quoi encore ?, fut la réponse de Saga au jeune Belge.  
  
\- Ne riez pas. Ces "gardiens" sont sans aucun doute originaires d'une autre planète. Tous sont grands, beaux, avec des cheveux de couleur étrange. Quant à leur habillement... On en a vus revêtus de combinaisons scintillantes, dorées ou argentées, avec casque et masque. Sans doute utiles à ceux qui ne se sont pas encore accoutumés à notre atmosphère.  
  
\- Revenons-en au désert du Takhlamahara, déclara Dokho. Mû et Shiryu ont dû commettre une erreur de traduction si ce dernier ce trouve  _sous_  la Belgique et non  _dans_. Dedans, dans...  
  
\- Mais vous nous avez aussi dit que l'Ordre de Gilgamesh garde le passage qui y mène, reprit Saga. Quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ?  
  
\- Mon grand-père fait partie de l'Ordre de Gilgamesh. Et à ce titre j'ai accès à la porte souterraine qui ferme le passage vers l'[Agartha](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agartha#Description)... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, traverser ce désert pour parvenir jusqu'au temple est une tache impossible pour un être humain normal. Mais vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains normaux, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois que vous serez parvenus au temple, néanmoins, vos difficultés ne seront pas terminées pour autant. Il vous faudra affronter le terrible sage qui garde cette eau miraculeuse. En serez-vous capables ?

  
\- Tout à fait, bougonna Dokho en se touchant ses nattes chinoises. Nous sommes comme qui dirait des chevaliers des temps modernes. Et puis si vénérable et terrible que soit ce sage, il ne peut pas l'être plus que moi.  
  
Saga lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
\- Hé bien, suivez-moi !, fit le jeune homme.  
  
Il les fit sortir de leur cellule, à la lumière de sa torche. Puis, après leur avoir donné à chacun un sac à dos garni, il les guida à travers un réseau de couloirs qui ressemblaient à d'anciennes carrières. Dokho estima qu'ils devaient se trouver à environ trente mètres sous terre, quand leur guide stoppa devant une porte en métal munie de plusieurs fermoirs. Le jeune chocolatier sortit les clefs de sa poche.   
  
\- Nous sommes arrivés au bout du labyrinthe, expliqua-t-il. Après, c'est encore un tunnel qui descend à pic...  
  
Il tira la porte vers lui.  
  
\- …Sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Le désert se trouve au bout. Mais pour cette partie, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi. J'ai mis dans vos sacs le maximum d'eau qu'il était possible de prendre.   
  
\- Quelle prévoyance, ironisa Saga.  
  
\- Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance dans votre Quête.  
  
Les deux chevaliers d'or devenues femmes hochèrent la tête, et passèrent le seuil fatidique. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans le noir.  
  
Dokho alluma sa torche et la promena autour de lui.  
  
\- Il s'agit bien d'un tunnel qui descend vers les profondeurs...  
  
\- Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on ait bien fait de faire confiance à cet adolescent ?, chuchota le Gémeaux.  
  
\- Nous n'avions pas le choix.   
  
\- Vous avez sans doute raison... Dans ce cas, descendons... Quoiqu'il arrive, ce ne sont pas de simples tunnels qui nous mèneront au Royaume d'Hadès.  
  
Ils se mirent en route. 


End file.
